Explore the Earth with Barney (in BarneyandWoody's dream)
'''Explore The Earth with Barney '''is a Barney Home Video. It was originally released on January 10, 1995. Plot Barney takes BJ, Baby Bop and the kids on an adventure around the world to the jungle, the north pole, and the beach. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #Explorering the Earth #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #Five Little Monkeys #Six Little Ducks #The Wheels on the Bus #Winter's Wonderful #Mister Snowman #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing, Row Row Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, and A Sailor Went To Sea Sea Sea) #The Beach #Mister Sun #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #We Like Rocks #Castles So High #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *This marks: **The second episode to have eight kids. The first is Everyone is Special. **The first time Michael, Derek, Tina, Luci and Kristen appear together. The next time would be in "The Best of Barney". **The last regular appearences of Michael, Derek, Tina and Luci. Derek and Tina would later make guest appearences in "On The Move", "Barney's Party Celebration" and "The Best of Barney", while Michael would make a guest appearence in "Sing and Dance with Barney" and "The Best of Barney" and Luci would make a guest appearence in "Barney's Hollywood Surprise" and "The Best of Barney". *The musical arrangement for Just Imagine was also heard in "Another Visit to Barney's House". *The musical arrangement for The Airplane Song was similar to the one used in "Barney's Big Surprise". *The musical arrangement for I Love You was also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus", "Barney's Big Surprise", "Barney's Party Celebration" and "Barney's Rainforest Adventure", except in BBS, BPC and BRA, it's stronger. *Filming and production took place in September 5-9, 1994. *The preview for this video was narrated by the female announcer who narrated previews for most of the other Season 1-3 home videos. Activity Booklet This home video comes with upcoming things such as the third season which would premiere on Feburary 27, 1995. Preview Script * (the 1992 Barney Home Video logo plays but it's the Also Avaliable variant. After it ends, we go to the preview, starting at the jungle) * Barney: Here we are! * Derek: Is this the jungle, Barney? * Barney: It certainly is the jungle, Derek. (music starts for Jungle Adventure) Where we can see lots of animals. * BJ: Alright! * All: We're going on a jungle adventure. * Announcer: In this all-new video, Barney and his friends go on an adventure across the world to the jungle, the North Pole and the beach, in which fun never ends. * All: Oh mister sun, sun, mister golden sun, please shine down on me. * Kim: Hey, I know. We can build a sandcastle! * Barney: That was a super-dee-duper idea, Kim. Now, I'll watch okay? * All (except Barney): Yes. * (cut to the "It's Good to Be Home" scene) * All: It's good to be home. * Announcer: Now, you can count on Barney and all his friends on this brand new adventurous video, because they are having so much fun. "Explore the Earth with Barney" is now on video. * Barney: You are so special to me. (music ends) Scenes in the Preview for the Script * The 1992 Barney Home Video logo (Also available) * The scene of Barney and the gang arriving at the jungle (Barney: Here we are!) * A close up of Derek (Derek: Is this the jungle Barney?) * A close up of Barney (Barney: It certainly is the jungle, Derek. Where we can see lots of animals, BJ: Alright!) * A wide shot of everyone beginning to sing Jungle Adventure (All We're going in a jungle adventure, Announcer: In this all new video, Barney and his friends go on) * A close up of Baby Bop singing "There's a lion, and a tiger and great big monkey, swinging on the branch of that tree" (a adventure across the world to the jungle) * A Wide shot of Barney and his friends singing "Mister Snowman" (to the North Pole) * A wide shot of Barney and his friends singing "The Beach" (to the beach) Previews 1995 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1994) #Barney Home Video logo (1992) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Explore the Earth with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Adventure Bus trailer #Barney's Imagination Island trailer 2001 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) #The Wiggles Hot Potato music video #Bob the Builder Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Let's Go to the Zoo teaser trailer #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Explore the Earth with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Come on Over to Barney's House trailer #Barney's Super-Singing Circus trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) 2005 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warning #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Explore the Earth with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Bob's Big Plan trailer #Barney: The Land of Make Believe trailer #Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines trailer #Angelina Ballerina trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)